dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Collapse From Within
is the fifteenth episode of the Baby Saga and the thirty-first overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on December 11, 1996. Its original American airdate was May 8, 2004. Summary After the recap, we find Goku is 4 spots from defeat. Without some help, it appears that he will die, but when it gets to be his turn he accidentally throws the dice towards the lava. This makes the dice make noises, which Sugoro denies. Goku decides to try it again, and the dice turns into some being who cries to his daddy for help. Sugoro tries to get him to turn back into a dice, but he refuses, and Goku starts calling them names and reveals that they were cheating. Just then, the game comes to life and decides to kill Suguro and his son, Shusugoro, but Goku protects them. With the game going haywire, Goku discovers he has his powers back. He uses a Kamehameha to blast them out of the dimension, and just as it appears they will be crushed by falling rocks, Kibito Kai shows up and transports him and the Space Lemurs to the Sacred World of the Kai. At the planet of the Kais, Goku finally learns the truth. Baby is moving everyone to the Tuffle Planet which he wished back with the Black Star Dragon Balls. Goku also learns that Dende and Mr. Popo are Tuffles. This makes Goku want to return to Earth so he can defeat Baby for good, but Old Kai says that it will do him no good unless he gets some training in first, so Goku agrees to train with the two Supreme Kais. On Earth, Pan has finally figured out how they can get to the Planet Plant. She and Mr. Satan will hide in Majin Buu while he redoes his face. That way no one will recognize Majin Buu, since it is known he isn't a Tuffle. Pan and Mr. Satan are safely hidden inside of Majin Buu when Majin Buu cuts in front of Krillin. Krillin seems to recognize Majin Buu, but since Majin Buu has redone his face he pretends to be "Bo". The two begin talking, and Krillin reveals he is taking his entire family to the Tuffle Planet while Majin Buu mentions he is carrying a load. Just then Bulma comes along, and "Bo" has the 100th spot. The remainder of the line is forced to stay on Earth and await further orders from Baby, so Bo/Majin Buu wishes Krillin good luck, and they go to the planet. Meanwhile, Goku's training has begun. He is grinding coffee beans, which he claims is because the Old Kai is too lazy to do himself, but at the same time his tail bone starts to itch, and the Old Kai begins to grin. Pan and company arrive on the Tuffle Planet, and after Majin Buu spits them out Pan reveals that she is going to throw laxatives into all the peoples system's to wash the eggs out. It appears to work until Videl kicks Pan out of the sky. Then Gohan shows up, and they prepare to turn Pan into a Tuffle until Baby says they have no need of her, and to kill her. Goku sees that Pan is in danger on the Old Kai's Crystal Ball, which makes him stop grinding coffee. He demands that he be allowed to go fight, but Old Kai says he cannot until Goku is fully ready. Goku begs, and just as Pan is about to be blasted by Gohan, someone comes in, kicks Gohan, and saves her. The fighter is Uub who is the second free human and has hidden deep inside the mountains after discovering that the Earth is becoming strange, and he declares that Baby's fight is now with him. Will Uub be strong enough to defeat Baby once and for all? Major Events *Goku escapes the Sugoroko Space and is transported to the Sacred World of the Kai. *Baby along with Goku's family and many humans head to Planet Plant via Spaceship. *Uub arrives on Planet Plant to confront Baby. Battles *Uub vs. Gohan (Baby Possessed) Appearances Characters Locations *Sacred World of the Kai *Sugoroku Space *Plant *Earth **West City ***Capsule Corporation Objects *Crystal Ball Transformations *Strongest Form 2 Trivia *This is the first episode of GT where Krillin and Android 18 appear. *As Goku is rolling his fake die, the first time it goes into the lava, it jumps back up and reveals a two on the left, and a four on the right. However, when Goku looks at the top, it shows a two on the left, and a three on the right. *Ox-King makes his first GT appearance as a cameo standing in line to get on one of Baby's ships. *When Pan finds Giru, he still has the bandanna Pan put on him from when they first arrived back on Earth. However, it was seen later in that same episode that Baby Vegeta blasted Giru, sending the bandanna flying and tattered. However, in this episode, the bandanna is still on Giru as said and doesn't appear to be tattered at all. *When Majin Buu morphs his face to look different and avoid being recognized, his new face looks similar to Barry Khan's face from the 247th episode of Dragon Ball Z, "The Fusion Dance". In that episode, Majin Buu morphs his into Barry Khan's to try and impress a girl. Perhaps ironically, when he did it then, it terrified the woman, yet in this episode of GT, a girl that talks to Majin Buu really likes him. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 31 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 31 (BDGT) pt-br:A Destruição de Goku? fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 31 it:Fuga dallo Spazio Gioco pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 31: A to ci siurpryza, co!? Wielki rozpad Przestrzeni Sugoroku Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT